What If?
by brigittefitzgerald
Summary: Ginger didn't die at the end of Ginger Snaps, but lived? Trying to find Brigitte before she changes back into a werwolf.
1. Ginger

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginger Snaps or any of its characters. I'm simply borrowing them.

**Ginger**

Fifteen minutes. That's how long Brigitte stayed with her after she'd stabbed her with the knife. Two hours later she had the nerve to breathe again. She got up, and whacked the knife out of her ribs with her awkward paw. The blood flowed but it subsided quickly, healing because of what she was. She stalked out of her childhood home, knowing the only place she would be safe was in the woods.

In the woods she hunted animals for meals, swearing to herself that she wouldn't harm a human. It took a week before her werewolf body started to change back into her human body. She woke one morning to find that she was naked, with leaves in her ratty white streaked red hair. She emerged from the woods when she saw some clothes drying in a backyard. She stole the clothes, a white t-shirt and black pants.

Her only concern now was to find her sister. She had to find out where she went and soon, before she changed again. Using her heightened sense of smell, she tried to sniff her out. After a few minutes of walking around town, she caught Brigitte's scent. It was strong and scared.

Ginger waited on the sidewalk for a bus to come by. The driver opened the door and let her in. She looked at him and asked, "Where does this bus stop? Like, end of the line?"

The bus driver muttered something about a motel. She paid the fare and sat down in a rickety old bench.

_Together Forever, B, _she thought.

Read and review

Just thought, that what if Ginger lived while Ginger Snaps two was being played out?


	2. Found You

Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own Ginger Snaps. Just borrowing.

A/N: It's 12:22 AM here and I'm on a sugar rush, Let's see how this turns out.

**Happier Times Care Centre**

Ginger walked out of the hour long bus ride with nothing more than a sore back. She saw the neon sign that flashed _Motel,_ shewent to the office and asked about Brigitte. The man behind the counter shook his head, there was no Brigitte Fitzgerald registered, but there was a Ginger Fitzgerald.

She asked the man what the girl looked like, he described her as 5'4", dark brown hair, and she paid in cash for a week. Ginger muttered thanks after learning what room Brigitte was staying in. She walked up to room 16 but didn't enter. Brigitte's scent was stronger outside, away from the motel.

Ginger followed the trail of fear that was her sister's and walked for about 20 minutes before the trail ended in a snow bank where crusted blood was still visible. She looked around the area and noticed a card embedded in the snow, she shook off the snow and read:

Happier Times Care Centre

Director, Alice Silverman

Phone: 989-5604

Page: 765-9834

Ginger shoved the card in her pocket and found twenty dollars in the jeans. She waited on the sidewalk and hailed a taxi as it came by. The driver turned around in his seat and asked her where she wanted to go.

"Happier Times Care Centre" she said, and handed him the money.

Ginger looked up at the white building in front of her. It was situated on the edge of the forest off the highway. She rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the front door.

"Perfect place to go if you want to kill people and get away with it," She muttered to herself.

She walked into Happier Times and was greeted to their liking of the colour green. She walked up to the front desk and rang the tiny bell, waiting for someone to come. She tapped her slightly elongated nails on the desk.

"Shit." She muttered as she stuffed her hands inside her pockets.

Before anyone came she noticed a girl about her height standing next to her and staring at her. Ginger looked at the girl out of the corner of her eyes, not moving to face her. The girl was about 13 or 14, had whitish blonde hair, brown eyes, and a green dress and bright pink hoody over top of it.

"What?" Ginger exclaimed finally facing the girl.

"The Black killed the Red, so goes the story. The Black will transform once the moon shines and her captors have finished torturing her in vats of pig grease." The girl stood there just smiling at Ginger.

Ginger frowned, "What the fuck are you talking about you little psycho?"

Before the girl could respond, Ginger saw out of the corner of her eye her brown hoody, on a girl with long dark brown hair, Brigitte.

Brigitte scowled at Ginger, "Come to torture me some more Ginger? Or has the idea of telling me to give in gotten boring already?"

"I never said anything like that, B. I'm alive, I'm okay, I came here to find you." Ginger said trying to figure out why Brigitte was mad at her.

"You're not alive, you're that thing in the basement rotting away. That thing had none of Ginger left in it! You're haunting me." Brigitte accused.

Ginger stepped forward into the light of the badly lit corridor. Brigitte's eyes went wide, this was not the hauting Ginger that had plagued her thoughts, no that Ginger had light brown hair, all traces of red gone. This Ginger standing before her had her red hair and her white streaks in it. Ginger pulled Brigitte into a slow hug and smiled at her sister, "I'm okay. I'm okay. We're okay." She whispered.

Brigitte let her tears flow freely as she realized that Ginger was alive and she was here. Then she promptly fainted. Ginger held onto her sister's limp form and placed her on a nearby chair. The blonde girl was still watching, so Ginger growled at her and she scampered off. She put her attention back to Brigitte as she wiped her hair off of her forehead.

"I told you we'd be together one way or another, B." She stated.

Read and Review!


End file.
